


Look me Dead in The Eye

by Intuii (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sad?, Smoking, Snippets, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Intuii
Summary: Sombra and Jesse are unlikely people to get together, but they fit together oddly.  They learn things from each other, and pick each other up at odd times.  Nothing in the world could replace it though.





	1. Oddity

  
    "Jesse, querido. Are you awake?" Sombra pushed herself into a sitting position. She tossed aside the covers of their bed, shivering as chilly winter air rushed over her skin. She was only dressed in a tank top and fluffy pants, her usual pajamas. Jesse lay facing away from Sombra, even breaths making the blankets rise and fall in a monotonous rhythm, probably still asleep. Unless...   
    Sombra peeked over his side, carefully, in case he was in fact sleeping. Her hair, tangled and almost long enough to reach just above the top of her hips, fell onto Jesse's face, and she was awarded with a small snicker. He was severely ticklish, and Sombra had unintentionally spoiled his plan, so he rolled over and tackled her in a big hug back onto the bed, showering her face with small kisses.   
    Sombra gave out a squeak of surprise when she was pushed back, but was otherwise all smiles and small laughs. It was satisfying to be able to lace her hands behind his neck and play with the curl of his hair there as he kissed her. There was always a glowing sense of possession and happiness when Jesse gave her affection like this. When he smothered her in it. These were the things she reveled in.   
    Jesse too relished the fact that Sombra let him kiss her, and roam his hands over her back, chest, face, the rest of her body, and that she didn't mind he felt compelled to do it constantly. He enjoyed the light tug at his hair, slim legs slipping around his waist, the words she would whisper into his ear in her native tongue he couldn't dream of understanding. She was too perfect for him; he was too perfect for her. In theory.

  
                      ***

  
    Jesse got Sombra into smoking.   
She'd caught him on a balcony at some restaurant on an alleged 'bathroom break'.   
   "I don't see the appeal." She muttered once he'd relapsed. There was a time he'd given it up, but after Overwatch, it seemed like a thing to do.   
    "That's because there isn't any appeal." Jesse replied, simply. "It gives you something to do and come back to when you haven't got anything to do or a place to return to."   
    "You have a home now. And something to do." Sombra stepped closer. Curiosity fluttered around her stomach. Sure, she had smoked before in her life, but not for a reason.   
   Jesse avoided her smoldering gaze as he took a drag of the cigar between his fingers, humming some sort of confirmation to her statement. Without warning, Sombra snatched it out of his hand. That brought his eyes up quick enough.   
Sombra held his eyes while she took in a long drag of the cigar. It was a moment about trying to understand Jesse. She dug into herself trying to duplicate the emotions she assumed he remembered each time he gave in to the smoke of a cigarette or cigar. Her lungs, heart, mind, they burned for that moment.  
     When the smoke cleared, and she handed back the cigar, Sombra remained at the balcony with Jesse. She was none the wiser about a cowboy's thoughts, but she already felt an addiction. Sad thing was that it wasn't for the nicotine.

  
                    ***

  
"What's your real name?"   
Jesse didn't know boundaries sometimes. Sombra rolled her eyes.   
    "Not important. That's what it is."   
A hand on her shoulder, and the noted and newfound fact that Jesse McCree was persistent..or stubborn.   
    "Why can't I know?" He was frowning. Hurt, sad, angry, frustrated, maybe all of them. Sombra couldn't decipher his emotions at the time. Only if his lips were lifted up at the corners or in one flat line across his face.   
    "Maybe because even I can't remember." She sighed. "I've been Sombra for so long... I don't remember much before her-me anymore." Not the truth, but almost.   
    Jesse took it. He was kind like that. Sombra was a decent enough liar by then, and it guilted her that he believed that so easily. "I'm sorry. I won't ask again. If you do remember one day, will you tell me though?" The hope on his face was sickening. Sombra wasn't even able to swallow past the lie in her throat.   
    "I don't think I can remember her anymore." She left it at that, abruptly shaking out of Jesse's grip. It took a sizable amount of will not to leave the room at a faster pace than a walk. Once out of the room, she regretted the light and sound around her, and sprinted away, wiping away wet eyes that threatened to spill tears as she spoke her name to herself. If she forgot who she truly was, what would she have to live for?

  
                   ***

  
      Oh, their flashes of intense love were brilliant. The seconds to hours when they felt the whole world was exactly where they were standing.   
Sombra vividly remembered the first time she taught Jesse to tango, and the four weeks they spent perfecting it. After that, they could pick a song and dance to it as passionately as they felt.   
      Jesse.. He remembered the first time they met unofficially, and accidentally, after Overwatch and Talon disbanded. There was so much about that night he hoped not to forget. There was a bar, not too far from his old apartment. It was his favorite hand fight or drinking place, depending on his overall mood that day.    A quiet drink was all he desired that particular night, but the moment he arrived, he was met with more people than the bar seemed able to hold. Some event or another was going on, and Jesse, not one for intruding on parties, turned right on his heel to leave.   
Behind him came a small "Excuse me." Followed by someone promptly running straight into him. Jesse turned back around to make sure the girl was alright. Shock was his first impressionable emotion.    Seeing Sombra, a former member of Talon, up, with casual clothes, and tipsy wasn't something he really imagined would ever happen. "Hola," Sombra giggled and waved as he looked at her in slight disbelief. She stood up on her toes and whispered into his ear. "Please move. My head is already dying because of the noise in here." Jesse complied with the request, following the Hispanic girl outside.   
    "So. I didn't know you lived near here." Jesse started, once Sombra sighed and sat back against the building's wall. She obviously wasn't going anywhere at the moment, and Jesse thought it rude and a bit dangerous to just leave her there.   
    "I don't. And you don't have to stay here amigo. I'm a villain don't you know?" She grinned. "Most people wouldn't think about messing with a villain, even if they're small girls." Sombra groaned and banged her head against the wall hard enough to make Jesse wince. He dropped to his knees in front of the hacker.   
   "Be careful will you? That brain of yours is important."   
   "I said you can leave, did I not?" Sombra glared.  
He ignored her totally and smiled.    "Do you have a way home?"   
"I-I don't."   
"Tsk. Well then I can give you a ride."   
Jesse made to get back up to standing, but Sombra grabbed the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair for the first time, like none others had. She pulled his face close enough to hers that simply her words carried the strong smell of whatever she had drank that night. "You didn't let me finish Jesse." And then, Jesse realized a couple things about Sombra. She already knew him, even in her hazy state. She was not as hazy as he perceived. She was alone. Not just now, but her voice and eyes seemed deep with something akin to what he knew as loneliness. "I do not have a home." A cough and whimper like death was on its way, and her hand loosened in his sparse curls. "My home was with Reyes, who has left me. The spider could not have cared less, but I grew too attached to her too."   
Then Sombra let go of Jesse totally. "Don't waste your time around me. You still have those from Overwatch at your beck and call so you will never understand. You are supposed to be part of the bane of my existence, and you're doing a fine job of being that." Her arms closed around her head, and knees drew up, so now her tears were not visible to her one person audience. "Nothing is as it should be anymore."  
Jesse was conflicted. He didn't know what Sombra wanted him to do, or needed him to do for that matter. In the end he decided to keep her company and just sat with Sombra for a while outside of the bar, just before winter while it was brisk and forlorn. She cried, and he stayed. When she had exhausted herself, Jesse carried her to his truck, drove her to his house and gave her his bed while he took the smaller guest one.   
The morning he woke to was the same as any other. There wasn't a sign of Sombra at all. He hadn't expected there to be, but it was odd. The morning may have been so similar to many others, but Jesse for once, felt lonely by himself.   
  



	2. Jelly

      Sombra learned to keep her distance from Jesse as she learned his behaviors and social status and all the likes.  He was so strange to her.  An obvious extrovert and overall amiable person, Jesse attracted many people, platonically and otherwise.  

      Sombra couldn't really help the burning in back of her mind; a part of her that despised Jesse and the attention he received from his peers, friends, and even strangers.  It was not so much a hate for Jesse, but a jealousness or envy of his charming ways and conversationalist nature which gave him access to an invariable amount of people, all incredibly diverse.

     What she hated the absolute most though, was that they stole his attention.  It was he who hooked him, but they who ended up carrying his attention away from her.  Sombra was incredibly selfish of the one person she had. The one friend.  Single lover.  The only human after she'd become a major criminal and industrial hacker that she'd had a chance to know was Jesse McCree, and she was determined not to let him slip away.  

     It was just this fear of being distanced or estranged that led her to not approach him for saying something wrong or acting oddly.  It was a catc h 22, and Sombra didn't know how to escape.  

    For a while she did nothing but watch silently as Jesse's life moved on.  She tested her significance-her role- in his daily life, and unsurprisingly found it to be minimal.  It hurt, expected or not, but she was able to forget when she slept and forget in q hazy mind of half-sleep, so she derived herself of the energy for a relief of emotional pain.  

   Her only attitude now was 'there is nothing more I can do'.  And she whispered it to herself every night as she fell asleep, thinking that into a reality.


End file.
